Septic tank filters can be bypassed as a result of becoming clogged. This invention will keep the filter clean.
Septic tank filters become clogged and generally are not cleaned as often as necessary. Servicing most present-day filters requires opening the septic tank, manually removing the filter screen and washing it with either a hose or in a bucket; a messy and unsanitary job. Once the filter screens are clogged, waste from the septic tank bypasses the filter. This results in harmful particles entering the tank's pump chamber and subsequently the associated drain field. These particles will eventually clog the drain field.